Logia
Logia is the lead commander of the Impactors and a recurring antagonist in ''Chouseishin Gransazer. ''He is an agent of the Warp Monarch as well as the rival of Sazer Tarious. History Logia first appeared shortly after Radia's death. At some point he assumed the guise of Shuichi Yoshihama and became Professor Wakui's assistant in order to obtain the Guntroller. He planned on sending Guntras into sun, which would result in the giant robot's oxygen making it go supernova and kill everyone. However, the plan failed when the Gransazers retook the Guntroller. He attempts to defeat the Gransazers before seeing that Lucia is injured and retreating with her. Logia later summons DaiLogian to Earth in order to fight the Gransazers. He succeeded out Tawlon and Remls, before going after Gorbion in a plan to defeat Tarious. However, he is saved by Pisces and Gans' interference saved their leader as he decides to wait for DaiLogia before calling out the Flame Tribe for a match between Garuda and DaiLogia before the others arrive to form DaiSazer. When defeated by Tarious, Logia turns himself into a suicide bomber in attempt to kill Tarious. Realizing that committing that act goes against is pride as an Impactor, Logia drops Tenma at the last second. He survived his attempted suicide and retook his Hiro-Sniper and Dailogian from the JDSF's Scientific Research Lab. He then captures Ryoko, Ran and Tappei and sets a time-bomb to go off before going to kill Tarious. He later summons DaiLogian to crush Tarious but is driven off by Yuuhi and the GranVehicles. Logia later attacks the JD again in order to gain control of Okito and Yuuhi under his control. But the plan fails and DaiLogia gets defeated by Daisazer. Belzeus later finds him and offers to revive him and increase his power in exchange for him destroying the Crystal Slab. Logia attempts to force Tenma to bring taking Mika and Professor Horiguchi hostages to force Tenma to hand deliver it to him alone. Upon receiving it he smashes it and battles Tarious. The rest of the Gransazers soon arrive and free Mika and Professor Horiguchi. Logia summons DaiLogian to fight Daisazer but Belzeus takes control of the mecha and forces Logia out before having it leave. Logia later abducts Mika but eventually lets her go and goes to reclaim DaiLogian. He also tries to settle his rivalry with Tarious by engaging him one-on-one in a fist fight, which ends in a draw. Satisfied, Logia leaves. Logia returns once again to assist them in their fight against Belzeus and his cohorts, killing Brighton and saving Ruby from Algol. After the Gransazers final battle against Cabyron, he arrests Belzeus to bring him before the Warp Monarch Council to face judgment and bids farewell to Tenma. Navigation Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Chouseishin Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Cataclysm Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Protective Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Vandals Category:Spy Category:Betrayed Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Alter-Ego Category:Delusional Category:Summoners Category:Obsessed